


Secret Keeper

by Pearltiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Everyone is probably OOC (Sorry), Family Secrets, I have no knowledge of wizard Politics, Jealous James, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My Actually Horrible AU, My First AO3 Post, Omega James Potter, Omega Regulus Black, Omega Remus Lupin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wizard Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearltiger/pseuds/Pearltiger
Summary: In which James is secretly an omega but wizard politics ruin everything for everyone, constantly. Will James be able to keep this centuries old secret? Spoilers: No. What will happen when Snape finds out that his friendly neighborhood bully has a giant secret? Will anyone be able to maintain loving relationships in a world with arranged marriage?  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please be kind. But would appreciate constructive criticism.

James was not sure if he had ever been in a more uncomfortable situation. If he was being completely honest, he didn’t even understand why he was here. He’d been to plenty of parties for pureblood wizards but this was a matchmaking event and there were no omegas in the Potter family. Ostensibly he was here because of his alpha brother, but Leon was perfectly capable as an alpha and as a wizard. It had taken considerable effort to properly prepare James to be surrounded by un-suppressed alphas, but as soon as they had arrived his mother and brother had abandoned him to mingle and seduce the available omegas. 

If there was any solace it was that purebloods knew how to cook, or at least their house elves did. The food was nearly as scrumptious as the food at Hogwarts. James was eating a mini-cauldron cake when he spotted his saving grace, a head of shaggy black hair. 

“Sirius!” James called gratefully grabbing his friend on the shoulder, “I haven’t seen you all summer how are you mate?”

“Prongs,” Sirius exclaimed obviously surprised but clearly pleased, “Bloody hell no one told me you were coming, I would have brushed my hair.”

James looked his friend over, he hadn't changed much if anything his hair was neater than it was normally, likely his mother’s doing. The Black family was well known for having both omegas and alphas making them highly desirable as mates. James was used to Sirius’s alpha aura after sharing a dorm with him, un-suppressed as he was now James thought he could just barely smell him. The lengths he went to protect the family’s secret were absurd scent blockers, special shampoo, potions that dulled his senses, taking him out of school for his heats. If anything it was good for his family that he was such a troublemaker without that they would have no recourse to take him out of classes. All of it was ridiculously almost all other pure-blood houses had omegas, James never did understand politics. 

“Brother?” asked a voice from behind them, “Mother says that she wants you to come meet some girl from the Abbott family.” 

Sirius swore colorfully and turned to look at his brother. James turned as well to consider the Black omega. He’d grown his hair out since last James had seen him making him look even more like his brother. James expression soured for multiple reasons. First, Regulus had i nterrupted his reunion with his best friend, spoiling any chance of a heist to distract James from the gnawing feeling that he didn’t belong here. Second, seeing other pureblood omegas flaunting themselves made him both jealous and irritated, un-suppressed showing of their scent glands James could hardly imagine. Third, Regulus was prat who basically embodied the Black name and their dark tendences James had been practicing a hex that would be perfect for him. Fourth, Regulus was with an unwelcome yet entirely familiar face. 

“Snivellus,” James face morphed into a smirk automatically, “Who invited your greasy moth bitten ass?” 

“Potter,” Snape sneered, “I thought betas weren’t allowed, did you forget your keeper?” 

Who in their right mind had invited Serverus Snape, sure he was an alpha being in this close proximity to him made that fact clear. However, James was quite sure that Severus was not a pureblood. Then again he supposed Severus’s arm loosely wrapped around Regulus’s waist explained his presence. When had they started shagging, Sirius hadn’t mentioned it in any of his owls. 

“As a pureblood I have more right to be here than you, James proclaimed, “besides with my dashing good looks maybe I can steal some bastard’s omega for myself.” 

Typical beta postering, James cringed at how naturally he fell into the role after all these years. 

Snape looked nonplussed,“Preen all you like Potter. I’d be embarrassed too if I was the only marauder yet to fuck.”

James tried not to let the pain of the jab show on his face. He snogged plenty of girls, beta girls, going much further would compromise the family secret. Fuck him, fuck everyone who didn’t have to hide, fuck his loving family for bringing him here. 

“Oi,” Sirius exclaimed wagging his finger at James in a very paternal way, “Stop that, fighting is a waste of time here. Besides I have a truce with that prat until the summer's over otherwise my sweet home would be more unbearable than usual.” Sirius gestured violently at Snape. 

“You’re living with that toe-rag?!” James cried, louder than he meant to. At this point he was seriously doubting Sirius’s ability to convey anything of importance in his owls. 

“Yuuup, turns out Snivellus Sr. is a drunk abusive cunt. So Reg begged mother to let him stay with us. Honestly, can’t complain about the arrangement I hardly see him and he keeps Reg plenty busy as well,” Sirius laughed sardonically. 

Regulus winked while nuzzling into Snape’s scent gland giving James a good idea of how exactly the slimy snake was occupying his time. Fuck. Snape surprisingly didn’t really seem embarrassed by the intimate display of affection simply tightening his grip on Regulus and looking away.

Sirius mined vomiting into his goblet, “Sorry you had to see that mate, I’ll catch up with you later I have to attend to the demon.” Regulus detangled himself from Snape's grip and followed his brother. 

“Wait,” James called stopping Sirius in his tracks, “I thought you and Moony were...”

Sirius’s expression morphed into an indifferent mask instantly, “We are. But blood is thicker than water. I’m doing my duty, he understands.”

James sincerely doubted that was the case. It might have been because he was a werewolf and constantly rejected but Moony was too trusting and took betrayal like a stake. James really did hate politics.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At this point the word secret no longer looks real to me and I can only envision the Pokemon Sentret. There can be more of this if people want, but I suspect that more will result is worse plotting as I have no idea where this story will go. 
> 
> non·plus (nŏn-plŭs′)  
tr.v. non·plussed, non·plus·sing, non·plus·ses also non·plused or non·plus·ing or non·plus·es  
1\. To put at a loss as to what to think, say, or do; bewilder.  
***2. Usage Problem To cause to feel indifferent or bored. ***
> 
> My favorite words have two contradicting valid definitions.


End file.
